A method is known for transferring an image using a transfer sheet having a heat-adhering resin layer coated on a surface of a releasing sheet, in which an image is provided on the heat-adhering resin layer, the heat-adhering layer is placed on the surface of an object, or receiver, such as a fabric, leather or the like onto which the image is to be transferred, the transfer sheet is heat-pressed against the object and the releasing sheet is removed.
Such a conventional transfer sheet has a heat-adhering resin coating layer, for example, a heat-elastic resin such as urethane resin, provided on a surface of a releasing sheet. However, the urethane resin is usually a solvent-type urethane resin having a low softening point, usually less than 100.degree. C. When the transfer sheet is heated and pressed to transfer the image onto the surface of an object, the resin softens or becomes liquid and the image layer submerges into the liquid and becomes blurred. This phenomena makes it difficult to transfer clear or fine images onto the surface of an object. It is also impossible to transfer a bright image onto a colored substrate such as a dark fabric or onto knitted materials, because the transfer layer does not have a sufficient hiding property.
There is also a problem of poor resistance to washing and tumbling (i.e., resistance to surface friction for tumble-type washing machines and dryers) in products having a transferred image formed by the conventional transfer sheet.